Hectic Love
by Nyteness
Summary: Completely AU. What happens when ou can't stop loving some one, even though you were through? KXL AXC slight DXM First Gundam seed fic, so be nice! please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine, Never will be.

Hectic Love

By Nyteness

"Great… Athrun's late again." Lacus Clyne was more than a little annoyed waiting outside Freedom Inc. for her late cousin to pick her up. The 24 year old designer stood on the street getting drenched, and the rain did not help her mood. The brainless models of Freedom were not cooperative and she strongly disliked them. If it wasn't for Kira Yameto, her childhood friend and first love, she would have quit a long time ago.

A midnight Lexus pulled up to the side walk and Lacus got in, "Took you a while Athrun-kun," She stated, annoyed.

The 25 year old lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Don't fret yourself, cousin dearest. Ask your best friend why she decided to almost kill her boss." Serious, dark haired and emerald eyed, Athrun Zala always had an answer for everything. He's like a big brother to Lacus. A cool collect guy like him also does Kung-fu.

"Hey!" Cagalli Ulla-Atha protested from the back seat. "It's not my fault my stupid, lecherous boss groped me for the 10th TIME TODAY!" Cagalli was a 24 year old artist and a writer. She used to work for Orb, one of the hottest magazines there were. Cagalli was cheerful and aggressive and loved kung-fu. Athrun was her sparring partner and good friend.

"This is like the 4th time this year! You have a talent for picking perverted bosses." Lacus laughed at their friends antics. "Why don't you come to my place for a while?"

"Nah… I have to wheedle a job out of my twin." Cagalli smirked at her torturing Kira. Kira was her twin, even though they have different last names. He was also Lacus' boss. "I'm glad I can black mail my twin with the fact that he likes-"She covered her mouth quickly. "You heard nothing."

Athrun looked amused as Lacus tried to pry out the secret. Cagalli shook her head, "You live here, Lacus." Lacus gave Cagalli an I'm-going-to-find-out-anyways look but just said,

"Don't flirt with my cousin on the way home." She winked and closed the door.

Cagalli smiled at her until they were out of sight. Athrun's heart couldn't help but give a tug as he heard the girl in the backseat say, "We never had a history, as far as I'm concerned, he's only your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you really want to read this, see chapter 1.

A/N: Gah! I made 2 stupid mistakes: Cagalli's last and middle name is Yula Athha not Ulla and Kira's last name is Yamato. Gomen!

Hectic love: part 2

By Nyteness

Lacus walked into the office the next day wearing a white sleeveless trench coat over a short pink and purple kimono. Her pale pink hair was tied up in a ponytail and held away from her face with her golden, curved clip. A folder at her side gave her a professional-but-not-uptight-look. Cagalli wore a white jacket over a brown t-shirt and a pair of jean slacks. She had a Don't-mess-with-me look.

A blond man in a rumpled suit walked out of the double doors that led to Kira's office. He called out, surprised, to Cagalli, "Hey Cagalli, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Dearka, How've you been?" Cagalli waved him over. "Long time no see. Lacus, This is Dearka Elthman, one of the CEO's. Kira and I met him at college. Dearka, this is my best friend, Lacus Clyne."

Lacus stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you!" As a designer, you weren't always well known but Lacus had heard of a few of the CEO's.

Dearka smiled as he took her hand. "So, you're the designer with the golden touch." He said as he shook her hand warmly.

Lacus was spared any embarrassment when an auburn-haired model waved at Lacus. "Hey Lacus!"

"Mirellia, hi!" Lacus waved her over. Mirellia Haww was the only model in the whole place she could stand.

"Mr. Elthman, Miss Athha," She acknowledged with a nod.

"Feh, just because I'm Kira's older twin doesn't mean you have to treat me like _that,_" Cagalli snorted. "Call me Cagalli."

"And Mir, We've known each other for ages, no need to be so polite." Dearka said slyly.

"I wish I hadn't known you for so long…" Mirellia smacked away his wandering hand.

"That hurts, Mir," Dearka acted offended, "and I was going to ask you to coffee at break."

"Don't waste your time _Mr. Elthman_, and don't call me that" She said pointedly, "why are you here any way, Miss- I mean Cagalli?" she totally ignored the rejected blond male.

"Little Bro said they needed an artist and designer and whatnot. I need a non perverted boss, so I come to work here." Cagalli smirked, "Anyway, you need to be off. I'll see you at lunch, okay Lacus?" Waving, she entered the double doors to Kira's office.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lacus pushed herself back in her office chair after a long morning. She had have to talk with the models about the newest spring line and a stupid co-worker, Benji, kept calling her every few minutes for pointless reasons, which ranged from where the water fountain was to if she'd like to have lunch with him for the thousand time. After all this stress, she wanted to disconnect her phone. Just after 5 minutes since the last call, the phone rang again. Lacus snapped and picked up the phone. Even if she had a reputation of being nice, Benji had really pushed her limits. "Look, Benji-"

"Gee, you've called me Cag, Gal and who knows what else but Benji?" A sarcastic voice Lacus knew so well was talking, not a stupid co-worker. Cagalli wasn't stupid.

"Sorry it's just, Benji's been bothering me a lot today." Lacus sighed into the phone.

"I know. Kira got so annoyed of all the calls being sent out he disconnected Benji's phone. He stopped our meeting for that." Cagalli said a-matter-of-factly.

"Thank goodness," Lacus was really relieved.

"Anyways, where do you want to go to lunch?" Cagalli asked.

"Let's try the company restaurant," Lacus suggested. Freedom inc. was rich enough to give its employees their own 5 star restaurant.

"Oh right, I forgot," Mimi said sheepishly. Lacus sweat dropped. "meet you in 15 minutes?"

"Sure." Both lines went dead.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lacus sat at a table waiting for Cagalli. Subconsciously, she drummed her fingers against the table as she accepted a cup of teaming black coffee. Absently, she pulled out her not pad and started sketching. _Let's see… Something bold… Hmm… how about… green and aqua…_ The door swinging open snapped Lacus out of her designing state. Looking up, she hoped that it was Cagalli but in reality it was Rykosu and Ame.

Lacus stared dreamily at Rykosu. He was so hot! He was the company heart throb and one of their most famous models. He had brown hair and amber eyes and melted every girl's heart with his patented smirk. Plus, he was nice, especially to Lacus. His girlfriend, Ame, was cool, too, but once Rykosu and Ame had started going out, they had drifted apart.

They sat down at a nearby table. Lacus tried to concentrate but a certain heart throb kept her from doing so. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Cagalli come in and take a seat. It was only when the steaming hot food was placed in front of her that she noticed her best friend. "Huh? Oh, hi Cagalli," Lacus smiled sheepishly. "sorry about that."

"I see you've noticed Rykosu." Cagalli smiled broadly. Inwardly, she sighed. _I hope she hasn't fallen for him. Especially since my stupid brother still loves her._

Lacus blushed furiously, so that her face matched her hair. "he is really sweet and cute," She admitted, confirming Cagalli's greatest fears

"Oh… somebody get the doctor! Lacus is lovesick!" Cagalli teased as her heart sunk for her brother.

Lacus giggled, "Weren't you this bad about Athrun?"

Instantly, the smile dropped off Cagalli's face as she looked down at her soup. "He's only your cousin," She said half-heartedly.

Lacus was instantly confused. "Don't you remember all the time we spent together, the four of us, Kira, Athrun, you and me? The boys were always with us, and Athrun was your sparring partner." She stopped, noticing Cagalli had demolished a napkin "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Cagalli looked up and smiled watery, "Excuse me.' She walked to the ladies room.

_What happened?_ Lacus was left wondering.

Five minutes later Cagalli came back, looking absolutely normal. They had a conversation about Lacus' new fashion line that Cagalli was displaying but both girls were wondering at the ruin of a perfectly good relationship.

O0o0o0o0o

A/N: that's all for now! long enough? Hope you liked it. Sorry about the OcLacus thing… It was that or have her fall for Yzak –shudders- Don't worry, This story is KXL. The reason I had Cagalli upset at Athrun…? You'll find out later… Kira gets more of an introduction next chapter as well, so stick around for that! In the mean time, I want to thank my reviewers:

kryuzei: This one's longer… hehe sorry

jenniferseedlover: Thank you! Here it is!

Heavan'sDemon: Thanks for pointing that out. This chapter's longer

Cagalli Yula Athha: Thanks for pointing that out. Here's the update


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Sue.

Hectic Love

By Nyteness

"Bye Lacus! I'm going home with Kira today," Cagalli hollered as she got into her brother's car

"Okay, Bye!" Lacus called back. The two women parted with a wave

Cagalli closed the door of the luxurious Porsche, "Hey," She smiled at the man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey Cagalli, let's go," Kira revved up the engine as Cagalli sized him up. Twenty four, decent looking, and owner of Freedom Inc., Kira was a man of few word around strangers. When he first started the company, he worked with others. Now, five years later, he was his own boss. Kira and Cagalli were twins but Kira had changed his last name after he got into a family argument and left the house. He and Cagalli were still close but he wasn't so close with his father. Other than that, Cagalli just thought of her brother as a kind but worrywart brother.

Cagalli could pretty much read Kira like a book, until it came to his feelings about Lacus. As Lacus had said, she, Kira, Athrun and Lacus had all hung out ever since they were in diapers. Lacus and Kira had actually gone out for a while. Then he dumped her. Cagalli had spent the night yelling at him until her throat was sore and then comforting him dutifully. Now, after a year of tension between the two and thanks to a lot of planning on her and Athrun's part, they were friends again.

Suddenly the car came to a stop. "Huh?" Cagalli looked at her brother, "this isn't my apartment."

Suddenly a nasal voice talked as Cagalli's door opened. "Kira, dear, I-" Cagalli was almost squashed by her brothers girlfriend, Fllay Allster. "Oh… Who's this?"

"Fllay, so nice you remember me," Cagalli's voice was sickly sweet

"Fllay you remember my sister, Cagalli," Kira said quietly, praying that Cagalli

wouldn't try an assassination attempt on his girlfriend. He wouldn't have put it past her, considering the flames in her eyes. "Cagalli, you mind-"

"Actually, Kira, I'll walk to the gym and go home from there." Cagalli got out and smiled condensing. "See ya!" And before Kira could say anything, she got out, pushed Fllay in (roughly) and slammed the door. "Bye!" Cagalli waved and started walking down the street.

Kira looked out the back window at his twin's retreating back. _That's odd, Cagalli's never left me alone with Fllay before…_ When Cagalli was sure she was almost out of sight, she gagged.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lacus got into the car like always. Silently, she pondered her best friend. _I don't get it_ Lacus was confused. As long as she could remember, Cagalli had loved Athrun, now, well, she cried after hearing his name! _I wonder what she meant by 'he's just your cousin'_ Lacus thought as she smiled, remembering all the fond memories they shared. _Maybe Athrun rejected her. That's how I felt when Kira and I broke up_

_Kira_. Funny, the pain of being near him or thinking about him was dulled. They had been so happy together and then they had lost it. There were times when Lacus just had to cry and Cagalli was always there for her. Lacus smiled slightly. There were times when she'd almost feel sorry for Kira. Every time Lacus felt better, she had a feeling that Cagalli would call Kira and vent her anger out on him.

"What's wrong?" Athrun looked at his little 'sister' slightly worried. She hadn't talked for the whole ride. As much as he hid it, Athrun was really fond of Lacus. After he had a fall out with his father, Lacus' family had taken him in and helped him. Lacus was like the sister he never had. She shared everything with him: her toys, her old room, her favorite swing and her best friends, Kira and Cagalli. HE was happy for her success and her happy life.

"Nothing much," Lacus smiled then frown, "Athrun?"

"Yes?" He answered

"What happened between you and Cagalli?" She asked

Athrun tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Nothing." He said shortly

"Really?" Lacus was again puzzled, "Because she got really upset today when I brought up her fantasies-" She stopped mortified, "about you. But you can't tell her I told-"

"I already knew," He said reassuringly

"So the two of you were going out and you never told me? Wait, that doesn't make sense," She puzzled for a second. Then she gasped, "Athrun you rejected her?" He nodded. "What! Why!" She took a few deep breaths. "I wont screech and rant like Cagalli but why?"

"It's childish." Athrun said coolly "I like her as a friend. Nothing more."

"Mhm… " Lacus stared out the window, mulling over what Athrun had just said.

"Hey Lacus?" Athrun asked quiet. Something had been preying at his mind for quite a while. "You know that guy who looked somewhat like Kira in the parking lot?"

"Yeah, His name's Rykosu." She added. _Uh-oh, if male could read her, Athrun could._

"Are you infatuated with him?" Typical Athrun, practical and down to the point. That's what made him such a good lawyer and why she could never keep a secret with him.

"Not infatuated exactly…" she trailed off, blushing.

"Then what?" Athrun asked, persisting.

"Fine I like him a lot, happy?" she snapped, very unlike her. Her face was darker than her hair. Athrun gaped at his cousin. _Oh boy…_ The reason he didn't really like this was because Kira had mad him promise something a year ago when he and Lacus had broke up.

o0o0FlashBack0o0o

"Hey Athrun?" Kira was sitting on the gym steps, looking totally and utterly depressed.

"What wrong?" Athrun wiped the sweat off his neck. He had just come out from a vigorous workout with Cagalli who seemed to have almost inhuman strength today. He sat beside him on the steps. "You look horrible, like Cagalli decided to vent her temper out on you."

"She kinda did. You see, I did the stupidest thing ever. I broke up with your cousin." He put his face in his hands.

"WHAT! You mean Lacus?" Athrun looked at him shocked. "What happened?"

"It wasn't her fault. Look, one of my enemies found out about us and threatened her. I'm not risking her safety." Kira looked at his best friend resolutely. "Do me a favor Athrun."

"What?" Athrun looked at him sympathetically.

"Make sure Lacus doesn't date any others." Athrun saw Kira's eyes flash. "And keep her safe."

"Well I can't butt into her personal life but I can try," He got up to leave, "and what kind of cousin do you take me for? Of course I'll keep her safe."

o0o0End flashback0o0o

"This is something I wouldn't really say nut-" Athrun took a deep breath," I've seen him around and more than one of my secretaries have quit of a broken heart. They all had a tearstained picture of him cut from a magazine. I think Rykosu Kage is trouble."

"Well he's always been nice to me, besides its better than being upset over Kira a lot." Lacus said reasonably.

"Hey I'm just putting in my two cents." Athrun raised his hands in a surrendering fashion. "AHH!" Athrun had lost control of the steering wheel He and Lacus drove wildly for a few blocks until he miraculously managed to gain control right in front of Lacus' apartment.

"I guess I'll have to ask Cagalli for help. By the way Athrun, try to leave the poor pedestrians alone on the way back," Giggling, Lacus closed the door.

"I won't, but I'll sure need your best friend's help for now as well." He muttered under his breath and drove towards the gym.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lacus hummed a little as she poured a cup of tea. All this excitement for one was enough, she needed a break and settle down. Flopping on her couch, she pulled out her favorite shoujo manga and started reading. Tick, tock, the minutes slipped by. Finally Lacus stretched and got up as she went to make more tea. She picked up the pot but didn't get a good hold as it smashed into little pieces against the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh no!" She kneeled against the floor to pick it up. Suddenly, she saw a shiny black shoe as a round metal circle was pressed onto her forehead.

"That's right, Miss Clyne. Get up and come with us."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Cliff hanger! What'll happen next? Is Lacus going to be okay? Fllay made her first appearance of the fic! Here's a sneak peak:

"_We have you now Miss Clyne. Yamato's going to regret ever crossing us."_

Even more cliffy! Eh heh… Any way reviewer's:

Cagalli Yula aTHHA: Hopefully this chapter should be explanatory. Here's the update!

Susan : I don't like Rykosu myself too much. Even though he's an OC of mine He;s based of a person I know. Lacus like him because he's also nice to her and… bears a striking resemblance to kira? Hmm… Here's the newest up date and thank you for your nice review!

Nkitty29: Here's the update!

jenniferseedlover: Thank you!

Any ways review soon! Thank you very much. Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

A/N: In this chapter, I know you all want to find out about what happens to Lacus but first let me throw a bit of an explanation about where the AXC relationship stand.

Hectic love

By Nyteness

Cagalli continuously punched a worn out punching bag as she mulled over what to do about her best friend and little brother. Cagalli had wanted to do something about their situation for quite a while, though she still hadn't figured out why they broke up.

_Now this Rykosu had to come in and ruin everything_ she thought angrily as she gave vicious punch after vicious punch to the poor punching bag. Rykosu was a playboy and Cagalli didn't like him at all. She couldn't believe Lacus had fallen for him and his sweet, condensing ways. _Rykosu did bear a slight resemblance to Kira_ Cagalli noted.

"I didn't know you punched air." An amused voice came from the direction of the male change room. Cagalli blinked as she looked confused for the punching bag that had just been there a few moments ago only to find it sprawled over the floor with its stuffing everywhere. "And that was a new one, too," He grinned.

"What ever, Zala," She snapped at him.

"What happened to Athrun-kun?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice.

She moved to another punching bag and proceeded to work out before answering. "After what happened yesterday I forgot all about Athrun-kun. He's not here any more, I just know it." Her words pierced him like a bullet. He did love Cagalli but he too, like Kira, had his fair share of enemies. Dangerous enemies. Besides, he was still a friend, or so he thought.

"I thought I asked if we could still be friends." Athrun asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"And I said, no, it hurt too much." Cagalli answered, still refusing to look him in the eye. "Or do you not understand what a slap in the face means?"

"Well, I hoped-" Athrun started, desperately trying to salvage some of their friendship.

"You should have hoped for nothing." She said, this time looking him straight in the eye. "Athrun, this isn't like the other times. Rejection is hard to bear. It's hard to forgive and forget. It was painful." She said seriously. He could see the pain reflecting in her deep amber eyes as she recalled the painful memory.

o0o0Flash back0o0o

"Hi Athrun-kun!" Cagalli called out to the blue haired man who was working out in the gym.

"What took you?" He asked. She offered him a water bottle, "Thanks."

"I beat up my boss." Cagalli stated casually while looking at her nails.

Athrun choked. "WHAT!" he spluttered.

"He groped me for the 10th time today and I got sick of it." Cagalli shrugged. Athrun growled. "Hey Athrun?"

"Yeah?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"What am I to you?" Cagalli asked

"Like a little sister" Athrun responded "Why?"

"Oh I understand." Cagalli bowed her head

"Well what am _I_ to you?" Athrun asked playfully

"Honestly?" Cagalli whispered.

"Yes…" Athrun probed

"You are one of the people who mean most to me, One of my best friends and….Mylove" She said the last part in a near whisper.

"What?" Athrun didn't catch the last part

"My love." She said quietly

"Cagalli!" Athrun didn't catch it again

"I SAID MY LOVE!" Cagalli yelled. The words echoed around the gym, and the silence that followed was deafening. _There, I told him_ She thought grimly, scared for the answer.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli," He bowed his head so she couldn't see his expression. "I don't feel the same. We can still be friends, right?"

_Rejection hurt_ Cagalli felt as if her world was falling apart and the pieces with Athrun in them just vanishing. Sadness turned into anger as she scrabbled for the pieces of her heart.

"Cagalli?" Athrun sounded worried, slap the sound reverberated through the gym, the silence after was still and threatening. Athrun looked absolutely shocked while a single tear made it's way down Cagalli's cheek. Seconds, minutes, hours could have past and the two just stood there. Athrun was the first to recover.

"C'mon," He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. Cagalli didn't protest but for once in Athrun's life, he experienced a quiet car ride.

O0o0o0o0o0o

The tense silence was broken by a ring tone on Cagalli's cell phone. She sprinted across the gym and flipped it on.

"Hello?" Cagalli's eyes went wide, "WHAAAAAT! Ok, ok, I'll be out in second with him… sure bye." She grabbed Athrun's hand, her voice worried and panicked, "Lacus has been kidnapped!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mmph!" was all the pink haired designer could say. Her legs and arms were bound by ropes and ironically enough she was gagged by her favorite toy since childhood: her pink plush ball named Mr. Pink ((sound familiar anybody?)). She struggled to get herself free as one of the men in black who captured her made talked though a walkie-talkie.

"Boss, bait is taken." He buzzed.

"Roger," The voice that came back was too distorted by static to recognize but it did sound familiar.

The man who held the walkie-talkie grinned at her. "Yamato's going to regret ever crossing us. Move out!' and everything went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"DAMMIT!" Kira looked at the whole scene frustrated. "They took her."

"Lacus didn't do too much by the looks of it," Athrun was examining the apartment.

"They did break in, though." Cagalli muttered.

"Hm…" Athrun and Cagalli kept looking around but Kira's mind was in absolute turmoil. _Why did they do that?_ Ending their relationship was one of the hardest things He'd ever done, and he did that just so she wouldn't be hurt. He even started dating Fllay to cover up his emotions but inside he still loved her. A lone tear made its way down Kira's cheek as he remembered….

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"KIRA!" Lacus waved to him through the window. He was standing outside her apartment, waiting for her.

"Let's go!" She smiled and tugged him along to a park close by. He followed, very reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, big eyes looking up at him in concern.

He looked away, "Nothing," and forced a smile on his face. In truth, every thing was wrong. Sure he had just gotten the girl of his dreams and his company was a rising star but everything in his so called life was threatening to fall down around him. One of the rival companies had gotten wind of his and Lacus' situation and threatened to harm her badly if his company didn't disappear. He was devastated and he couldn't call the police either because the company was VERY big and influential. The owner was the Mayor's son. After a sleepless night, He made up his mind to do the only thing he could do, and that was to end things with her.

"If you say so," Lacus glanced at him

They sat down under a weeping willow, the tree that the two had finally gotten together under and the same one where they spent special days together, too. _How Ironic._ Kira smiled sadly

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" She smiled at him. The smile broke his heart. He held her close, just one last time. She smiled and cuddled closer. Kira couldn't bear it any more. He roughly grabbed Lacus' chin and kissed her as if there would be no tomorrow, because there wouldn't. She melted and responded gently. _Mmmm... She tastes like apples _Something in Kira's mind awoke, the sensible part that said _This isn't right_. He pulled away roughly and shoke himself like a dog.

"Kira?" Lacus looked worried. _Those eyes that I could drown in..._

"Look, Lacus, We shouldn't be together," Kira said quietly. "I mean I like you but ...I just like you, I don't love you."

"I see." She got up slowly.

"I'm really sorry." He said desperately, "I mean you're a close friend and this just doesn't seem right and-"

"I don't think I can handle friendship." Lacus looked at him with a smile and tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry." She ran away.

_This is for the best... _Kira watched her run away, knowing that even though their hearts was broken, At least she would stay safe.

Lacus called in sick for a week after the incident. It was awkward meeting in the halls after that, but Lacus was always painfully polite. After a while, they started healing and forgetting, and came to acquaintances. They would never again to be close friends but perhaps just friends.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

A sharp gasp from Cagalli brought Kira back from his thoughts. "Look!" She held up a black cloth and embroidered on it was the word: "ZAFT"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: How was that for a cliff hanger? So sorry for the really, really long wait... I'll try to be more efficient. I should warn you, this will go on for at least 10 chapters. Anyways I just want to get this up so no review replys... sorry. Please push that little blue button and leave me a review on your way out and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you have read the past few chapters right? Good, because you'll know that I don't own and never will!

Hectic Love: Chapter 5

By Nyteness

_A sharp gasp from Cagalli brought Kira back from his thoughts. "Look!" She held up a black cloth and embroidered on it was the word: "ZAFT"_

"ZAFT," Athrun breathed. His ex-father, Patrick Zala owned the company. He had a grudge against Kira because most of Freedom Inc.'s clients transferred from ZAFT. Plus, he HATED Lacus' father because A) he took Athrun in and B) He was the past owner of ZAFT. It would be not unexpected for him to be behind this.

"Those Bastards." Kira growled. "Let's go,"

"Where?" Athrun asked, being a lawyer, he thought things through.

"I got it," Cagalli's amber eyes were scanning the back of the cloth she picked up. "Look at this," She flipped the cloth over and on the back over and looked at the scrawled chalk message on the back.

_Midnight at the clock tower._

"It's 11 pm now." Athrun said slowly.

"We have an hour to find her," Kira muttered," but which tower is she at?"

"The PLANTS!" Cagalli shouted "If ZAFT is behind this, it's logical to think she'd be at the tower they donated to the city, right?"

"True... let's go!" Kira wanted to go and save her a lot right now,_ it was my fault in the first place,_ but Athrun interrupted him once again

"No wait, we'll need weapons because they're sure to be equipped," Athrun was logical

"I have my martial arts stuff in the car, I brought it along," Cagalli supplied.

"And I have a gun so we're ready." Kira looked dead serious.

"Then now let's go," And with that the trio ran downstairs to their cars.

o0o0o0o0o

11:30

"Oh my god!" Cagalli gasped in absolute shock. What looked like Lacus was dangling between the clock hands so that when the clock struck twelve, it would slice through the ropes holding her up and she would fall to her death.

"Those bastards!" Kira grabbed a grappling hook. "They'll pay!" Kira was about to lunge out of the car when Athrun put his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop Kira, we need a plan." Athrun said

"Alright...you're best with heights, Cagalli you can take out most of the guards, and I'll be our back up." Kira mapped out their plan.

"Gotcha. We had better leave the car out here," Cagalli intoned.

o0o0o0o0o

Athrun and Cagalli crept cautiously up the stairs. "Where do these stairs lead to?" Cagalli anxiously whispered. Kira was a corner away taking out any guards that were left there.

"The clock face." Athrun mumbled back, "If we can untie her and some how get her safely to the ground we should be fine. Watch my back." and with that just crept away.

"Stupid guy," Cagalli snorted annoyed but she crept after him anyways.

They crept carefully towards the stairs. Two guards were pacing at the entrance to the stairway.

"Hey Joe." Security guard number one called to his partner.

"What John?" The other guard looked pretty ticked.

"You know that Clyne girl up there?" So called Joe said with an air of plotting a conspiracy. "Apparently they brought her here to have some fun with her. That's not really Clyne at all. She's really behind the clock face, so that when that Kieran or whoever comes to save her, he'll collapse, because the ledge is weak and behind the clock face, his lady love will watch his demise."

Athrun couldn't stand it any longer, and sent a flying kick at the security guard, knocking him over

"Wha-!" John got knocked out by Cagalli's punch in his head.

"The plan has changed. Let's go," With a nod, the two were scurrying in the other direction. Kira stayed behind; there was something that just piqued his interest...

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! They're fun: Actually I just wanted to get this up because I've been horribly behind in my work. Sorry but school's a real pain! Anyways, please, please leave a review on your way out. Thank you very much, and sorry about no review replies because I just wanted to put this up. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue!

Hectic love, Chapter 6

Cagalli and Athrun started sprinting up the stair that led to the clock face. Blood pounded in their ears as they rushed up the ancient creaking stairs. Athrun slammed his shoulder against the doorway as they burst through but the sight that met their eyes wasn't what they had expected.

It wasn't Lacus in the room.

Not in the room but it was her hanging outside the clock face. The girl inside the room bore a shocking resemblance to Lacus but you could tell by the immodest clothing she wore that it wasn't really her.

"Hello Kira darling-" She started to purr.

"FAKER!" Cagalli immediately shrieked and launched herself at the imposter. She slapped her over and over again when Cagalli grabbed the edges of her immodest clothing and screamed. "Where is she?"

"Outside," The phony Lacus smirked sinfully, "Where you can't reach her," In her hand she pressed the button of a remote. Athrun whirled around just in time to see Iron barriers cover the doors and the walls covered in steel as well. All that was left was the clock face where they were left to watch Lacus dangle helplessly.

"Damn you," Athrun cursed. He slammed his fist into the glass clock face that separated them and cursed again when it didn't make any mark.

"She can't hear you," The faker grinned almost maniacly but she stopped suddenly as Cagalli held a gun to her head.

"Who are you?" Cagalli demanded coolly. Neither noticed Athrun's cell phone go on.

"Why should I tell you?" Pseudo-Lacus spat at her.

"Because then you'll find out if this gun is loaded or not." Cagalli threatened, still keeping her cool but wanting to scream and slap her into hell.

"Mia Campbell, nice to meet you too," She glared at Cagalli.

"Normally, for the sake of being polite I would have said something first, but I won't bother with a slut like you," Cagalli snarled.

"Why do you look so much like Lacus?" Athrun growled, really not liking this Mia.

"Because she stole my job and a life that should have been mine," Mia started grinning like a maniac.

"What the hell?" Cagalli voiced both their thoughts.

"I figured, since Mr. Yamato chose her over me, that I should just become her and when she dies, I'll just take over when ZAFT buys Freedom Inc. And since I look like her, I should have her life, too, as payment for what she took from me 2 years ago," Mia's logic was twisted and idiotic but she was serious and believed every word she said.

"How do you know it will be so easy?" Athrun challenged.

"I was supposed to just take over her life when Mr. Yamato died from an unfortunate accident to save MIA CAMPBELL. Her friends and family should have never been the wiser," Mia remarked off-handedly. "But you guys screwed up the plan so I suppose you'll just have to die with her," Mia grinned in satisfaction. "You see, miss. Clyne is going to drop in five, four, three, two, and one. The end!" To their horror, the rope snapped and they could only watch helplessly as she disappeared from view. Mia hooted with laughter at their faces.

"YOU WHORE!" Athrun roared. Cagalli had never seen him loose his temper like this before.

"Uh-huh, what ever. I suppose you'll just have to stay here now, I'm gone." Before they could do anything, she grabbed the gun out of Cagalli's hand, pocketed it, and ran out the unlocked door. They tried to follow her, but the door shut itself back up before they could. Anger welled in Cagalli as she punched the glass with all her strength.

"DAMMIT!" She swore.

"I promised uncle. . . I failed him. . ." Athrun was sitting in the fetal position as he repeated this over and over.

"We can't even get that bitch arrested!" Cagalli continuously punched the glass until her fist was too bruised to do any more. She sank onto her knees as she stared down at the long drop. There was no way Lacus could have survived it.

"I hate being well-known," Athrun broke the silence with a broken sob. "It puts the people you love in too much danger. I hate how you have to give up everything to keep your family safe, and even then, it doesn't work."

"Oh Athrun," Cagalli crawled over to him and hugged him as he sobbed it all out on her shoulder. Their tears mingled as they cried, forgetting whatever had happened between them to mourn the cheerful girl they had known so long.

They stayed in the position as Cagalli remembered the times she and Lacus had spent as little girls, even if they were polar opposites. Cagalli was brash and rude while Lacus was more reserved and shy. They had so much fun together, growing up close. Nothing had separated them, not summer camps, or uncomfortable sibling relationships.

Athrun remembered when they were little and Lacus had confided her sacred hopes in him when Cagalli wasn't around. Lacus had always loved romantic endings, and when she had found out that Athrun loved Cagalli, she told Athrun her innermost hope that she'd grow up to marry Kira and Cagalli and Athrun would marry. They were only kids back then, but Lacus was always smart. He couldn't deny how right it was to be held in her arms.

They stayed like that so long that time seemed to stop, but they were startled when a bang on the door occurred. "Some one's trying to get in," Cagalli gasped. She crawled over to the door and hit it with her other fist, not the one she had bruised.

"There's someone inside there!" they heard the shout outside the door. Hope was renewed in them when they heard Kira's voice shout.

"One, two, three!" The door gave a great shudder as it finally gave way. Amidst the dust and coughing, Athrun and Cagalli saw Kira desperately trying fight his way through the rescuers, looking like a berserker. He was in his, what they used to call, seed mode where he had no concerns for himself but pretty much obliterated anyone in his way. Fortunately, these people were smart and got out of his way.

"Kira!" The three met in the center of the debris and for once, they all had tears pouring unashamedly down their face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is her body?" They were outside again, piled into the car. Kira was driving this time, looking far more intense than he should have been.

"Lacus is still alive," Kira said tersely, "We're going to the hospital now to see her."

"B-But, how?" Cagalli sputtered. Athrun wore an identical shocked face since they had both saw her fall.

"I managed to call the authorities in time," Kira responded. Cagalli knew her brother well enough to be quiet. Athrun did as well because the four of them always had a relationship that went family, best friend and life mate. It was hard to determine which was stronger.

When they arrived at the city hospital, they rushed in. A nurse pointed their way to Lacus' room, but they faltered before the door way. What would they see on the other side of the brown, foreboding, hospital door?

"Let's go," Kira seemed to be steeling himself for something as he swung open the door.

"Hello everybody!" Lacus smiled cheerfully. She was sitting up in bed, wearing a few band-aids and patches but otherwise, looked completely fine and happy. Cagalli and Athrun just stared in completely shock.

"B-B-But-" Athrun started to sputter but Cagalli interrupted when she laughed gleefully and glomped her best friend.

"Oh my god, Lacus, you had me so worried!" Cagalli cried into Lacus' shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive," Athrun joined in on the embrace too, glad for his "little sister".

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" A police officer showed his head through the door. He had blond hair that went down to his shoulders and cheerful blue eyes. He was wearing the police uniform so they knew that he was from the force. "I'm Mwu La Flaga, police chief. I need to ask you some questions about the incident that happened a few hours ago."

"Can we leave this to another time? My cousin-"

"It's ok, Athrun, I can handle it," Lacus put a hand on his forearm.

"Good. I'm Murrue Ramius, His partner." A brunette entered the door, also wearing a uniform.

"Everything you say will be recorded and used to testify. That means all four of you. Doctor, if you could leave," The doctor nodded and left the room quietly. "you swear to tell the truth, all the truth and nothing but the truth?"

At their nod, the interrogation session began.

**A/N: That's it folks! Sorry about the massively long wait, I've had a writers block and I've been working on my writing style. Some day, I'll go back and revise the whole she-bang (Some time in the near future) and I'll try to get chapters up quicker but my main focus is my Naruto stories. (Naruto is not owned by me)**

**Till then, leave a review!**

**Lub, **

**Nyte**


End file.
